


刷星 姐姐真漂亮

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 女装大佬刷×纯情大学生荣好久没写刷星了，因为最近沉迷泥塑秀秀姐姐，浅发色姐姐真的太美了。又清纯又诱人怎么会有这么美的美女ㅠㅠ但是姐的肌肉和姐的性格又在时刻提醒我姐真的是个男的ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ 所以就想搞一下这个设定><大概就是性别认知障碍觉得自己是女孩子但是又可以操人的无脑设定【对不起别骂了





	刷星 姐姐真漂亮

**Author's Note:**

> 女装大佬刷×纯情大学生荣
> 
> 好久没写刷星了，因为最近沉迷泥塑秀秀姐姐，浅发色姐姐真的太美了。又清纯又诱人怎么会有这么美的美女ㅠㅠ但是姐的肌肉和姐的性格又在时刻提醒我姐真的是个男的ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ 所以就想搞一下这个设定><  
大概就是性别认知障碍觉得自己是女孩子但是又可以操人的无脑设定【对不起别骂了

权顺荣最近恋爱了。

说是恋爱了，其实也只是单恋上了经常来自己深夜打工的便利店的一个姐姐罢了。

其实权顺荣并没有跟姐姐说过几句话，也不知道姐姐的年龄，只是悄悄自己在心里管她叫姐姐而已。

姐姐很漂亮，如果要问权顺荣为什么会喜欢她的话，绞尽脑汁好像也只能说出来这几个字。姐姐的眼睛很大，和自己的很不一样，笑起来的话弯弯的眼角会有小小的笑纹，嘴角也会像小猫咪一样有两个浅浅的笑蜗。头发是半长的短发，刘海有点长有的时候会挡到眼睛，春天到来的时候姐姐染过一段时间的粉发，在便利店门口抽烟的时候春风吹落路边的樱花飘到姐姐的头发和肩膀，权顺荣甚至会恍惚的觉得姐姐是不是樱花变成的仙子。天气渐渐热起来的时候姐姐的发色变成了浅浅的亚麻色，权顺荣不知道怎么去定义这个颜色，只是觉得显得姐姐更温柔了。

姐姐总是下班很晚的样子，总是在时钟转过12点之后才踩着高跟鞋晃晃悠悠的走进来，权顺荣跟她说欢迎光临的时候也会颔首和他打招呼，“今天也是你值晚班呢，小朋友好辛苦的。”姐姐的声音好温柔，又轻又柔就跟她本人一样。

姐姐的个子已经很高了，权顺荣甚至觉得姐姐应该和自己差不多高吧，但是不知道为什么还要穿那么高那么细的高跟鞋，感觉每走一步都有要跌倒的危险。有一次到柜台结账的时候权顺荣为了不太狼狈的抬头看姐姐下意识的后退了一步，没成想撞到了身后陈列柜上的烟和安全套，一边在心里暗骂自己笨手笨脚在姐姐面前出丑，一边手忙脚乱的把东西摆回去之后，正好看到姐姐漂亮的眼睛带着一丝狡黠的看着自己，“顺荣xi正好提醒我了，家里也应该补充一些库存了呢。”

权顺荣的心脏在一瞬间提到好高，虽然脸上还是挂着营业的笑容但是心里的眼泪已经留了一公升的眼泪，原来姐姐有男朋友了啊，计生用品的确是要及时补充呢TT想着便转过身去拿货架下方的安全套，“姐……您要哪个大小的呢。”心神恍惚间差点说漏了嘴，急忙遮掩过去以后脑海里又闪过一个邪念，到底要看看姐姐的男朋友的size有多大，一口肠的男人可配不上我的漂亮姐姐，对自己很有信心的权顺荣恶狠狠的想着。

但是手却被姐姐拉住了，虽然外面的天气很热，但是姐姐的手还是冰冰凉凉的，和自己就算是在冷气充足的便利店里也手心冒汗的体温差了好多，突然的肢体接触吓得权顺荣打了一个哆嗦。

“顺荣xi在想什么啦！”姐姐脸上的笑意更大了，和脸相比要显得大一些的手捂住自己的下半张脸，但是耳朵好像也有些变红了，“我是说烟啦！烟！”拉住自己手的手指不知道是故意还是无心的在他手背上敲了两下，“就是我经常买的那个牌子，家里好像也没有了呢。”

这个大乌龙搞得权顺荣脸颊耳朵都红成一片，他一边鞠躬道歉一边从上面够下来三盒姐姐常买的女士香烟，想了想又放回去一盒，从口袋里掏出一根棒棒糖一块递给她，“女、女孩子还是少抽烟啦，这个糖是我自己准备吃的来着，不不不不是我从店里拿的哦，送给你。”一紧张说话还结巴起来，在姐姐的轻笑中害羞的蹲在地上不想站起来。

“喔，还是桃子味的呢，原来顺荣喜欢这么甜的味道哦，”姐姐笑眯眯的拿起来研究了一下，也自然而然的转化成了非敬语，“那就谢谢啦，想抽烟的时候会想起来顺荣的话的，那时候会吃顺荣送给我的棒棒糖哦。”

啊，心跳好快，姐姐走以后权顺荣捂着自己的一颗少男心，姐姐说会想起来我呢。虚惊一场以后连看着乱糟糟的货架心情都变好了起来，下班之前想起来这个事还特意买了一盒姐姐喜欢的那个牌子的香烟，权顺荣不懂抽烟，只是觉得烟盒上漂亮的蓝色好像姐姐喜欢带的美瞳。

工作日的时候姐姐回家就已经够晚的了，周末的时候还要更甚。但是周末的时候的姐姐跟平时又很不一样，平时总会穿着合身的西装和一步裙，周末的时候就会穿的清凉很多。姐姐夏天有好多吊带的衣服，窄窄的吊带在姐姐瘦削的肩膀上，锁骨的凹陷好像有水珠落进去也不会滑出来的样子，V字的领口显得姐姐的天鹅颈更加修长了，不过姐姐好像很喜欢带chocker的样子，就算是工作日也会在脖子里系上chocker或者和衣服搭配的丝带。可能是甲状腺做过什么手术吧，权顺荣心疼的想着，有没有什么药物可以把姐姐脖颈上的疤痕消除掉呢。

不过那次乌龙以后姐姐很少再穿着高跟鞋进便利店了，总是在推门进来以后就哎一股哎一股喊着脚好痛把高跟鞋脱下来拎在手上，所以权顺荣后来总是在姐姐经常来便利店的时间之前把地板好好的清扫一遍，以免有尖锐的物体划伤姐姐的脚。

但是周末的晚上姐姐总是带着酒气回家，虽然不至于大醉但是总是微醺的状态来到便利店，买一杯速食的杯面或者粥，翘着脚坐在便利店角落的椅子上慢慢悠悠的一口一口吃掉，“晚上光喝酒了都没顾上好好吃饭”，透过镜子看到权顺荣正傻愣愣的盯着自己看就转过头不好意思的解释一句，“但是好吃的东西是没有热量的所以这个时候吃也没有关系，顺荣你说对吗？”自我安慰的语气有点气嘟嘟的，权顺荣平时多伶牙俐齿的一张嘴，总能获得学校学姐学妹还有女老师们的一片欢心，这个时候反倒是一句俏皮话都说不出来，只能嗯嗯啊啊的应和着，“您这么瘦就算再多吃一点也没关系啦！”

为了能在晚上见姐姐一面权顺荣总是把班调在半夜的这一班，但是之前艺术节社团每天都排练到很晚，他不得已把班次调到了早班，艺术节结束之后的第二天正好是周末早晨，他这才知道原来姐姐周末的早晨是会晨练的，紧身的运动服勾勒出姐姐的身体曲线，她一边摘着头盔一边走进来，激烈运动完之后的头发湿漉漉的有些凌乱，但却给姐姐增加了一丝凡人的烟火气。她顺手从常温的货架拿一瓶矿泉水走过来，“哦？顺荣今天上早班吗？”虽然是明知故问的一句话但权顺荣心里还是高兴的紧，说明姐姐平时还是会注意到自己的。

“是的，最近学校社团每天晚上都在排练，所以没有排夜里的班了。”权顺荣莫名兴奋的大声回答，吓得姐姐睁大了小鹿一样圆圆的眼睛，“哇，在排练什么节目哇？原来我们顺荣这么深藏不露吗？”

“是舞蹈哦！”和姐姐说话终于超过3个来回的权顺荣心里的小人已经蹿的比天还要高，他手舞足蹈的和姐姐比划起来自己熬了好几个通宵才编出来的舞昨天在艺术节上获得了第一名，还趁着店长去仓库盘点偷偷给姐姐看同学帮他录的视频。姐姐也难得兴奋的语气夸自己人气好高下面的男生女生都在为你尖叫呢，搞的权顺荣都有点不好意思。

好像这次以后和姐姐的关系变得亲近了很多，姐姐下班之前来便利店吃夜宵的时候也可以聊上几句闲天，权顺荣这才知道姐姐叫洪知秀，只比自己大三岁而已，有的时候姐姐还会和自己撒娇，说不想回家家里好无聊要不然就在便利店陪权顺荣通宵吧？然后被假装生气的权顺荣以女孩子不好好睡觉会长皱纹的话赶回家里去。

时间过的好快，转眼夏天也要过去，权顺荣的暗恋虽然在心里生根发芽但是一直不敢有所行动，不过像所有烂俗的爱情故事一样，事情的转折就在这里发生了。

姐姐今天来的时候明显不是刚从公司回来的样子，白色的丝绸睡裙外面披了肉粉色的睡袍就匆匆进了门，权顺荣一边在心里念着非礼勿视非礼勿视非礼勿视现在的女孩子都崇尚bra free这没有什么大不了的但是还是不可避免的瞟到一两眼浅色的睡裙里面的肉色。但是真的让权顺荣心态崩塌的是姐姐今天竟然买了一大盒XL号的超薄安全套和水性润滑剂。什么样的垃圾男人才让姐姐穿成这个样子出来买安全套啊，权顺荣捧着自己这次真正破碎的少男心在心里愤恨的骂着。

没成想姐姐刚走出便利店没有半分钟就听见外面传来一声尖叫，熟悉的声线让权顺荣顾不得自己还在上班就匆忙锁上便利店的门狂奔出去，看到姐姐正被一个又高又壮的大个子抓住手腕。

“——住手！！”英雄救美的桥段来的太突然权顺荣根本来不及反应，但这个男人实在太不禁打，练过两下空手道的权顺荣的旋风飞踢还没有用上大高个就跌跌撞撞的逃跑了。姐姐正哭红了双眼跪坐在地上偷偷的抹眼泪，然后抬起满是泪痕的小脸问，“我好害怕，顺荣可以送我回家吗？”

就这样进了姐姐的家里，权顺荣捧着杯子忐忑的坐在沙发上，姐姐的单身公寓虽然不大但是十分整洁，空气中弥漫着姐姐经常喷的香水的味道，让权顺荣一时晃了神，姐姐贴上来的皮肤还是带着凉意，落在自己嘴唇上的亲吻也带着凉意。

权顺荣头脑发晕的就和姐姐滚到了床上，原来姐姐是这么主动的类型，岔开双腿跪坐在腿间捧着自己的脸颊送上甜蜜的亲吻，亲吻带着灼热的温度沿着喉结一直滑到领口，便利店制服的扣子轻松的就被姐姐的唇舌解开，反应过来的时候权顺荣已经全身赤裸，可是姐姐还穿着刚才的睡裙和睡袍。

眼神这个时候才敢正大光明的落在宽大的领口，若隐若现的软肉看的小处男紧张的咽了一口口水，被姐姐笑着握住了手，“顺荣想摸摸吗？”手上的触感和自己想象的并无二样，姐姐看上去瘦弱的很，连胸部也没有几两肉，权顺荣想着在AV里看到的样子用指尖刮擦着乳尖，看它将轻薄的睡裙顶起一个小小的凸起，又附身将红色的果实含在嘴里吸吮，听到头顶姐姐发出一声短暂的惊呼，然后软软的靠在自己怀里等待自己的下一步动作。

“顺荣不想帮姐姐脱下衣服吗？”看权顺荣明明身下的性器已经贴着小腹高高翘起，但是还满脸通红不知道接下来要做什么的样子，姐姐又牵起他的手向自己的裙摆撩去。

睡袍和睡裙被一件一件的脱下来，姐姐全身上下只剩下一件布料节省的内裤，姐姐修长的双腿冲自己打开，鼓励自己将那最后一件遮掩也撤下————

权顺荣惊恐的停下的将内裤脱下一半的手，张开的双腿之间，有着和自己一样的器官，被他的主人向下用医用胶布粘在会阴处，现在正因为阴茎的轻微勃起而呈现出一种异样的美感。

“怎么了？”看他呆住的样子“姐姐”的声音都带着湿意，“顺荣会不喜欢吗？”潮湿的大眼睛看着自己，泛红的眼圈好像下一秒就会落下泪来，“原来连顺荣也会觉得我是个怪物呢……”姐姐侧过身去背对着权顺荣坐起来，声音里的寒意听得权顺荣不寒而栗。“你走吧，就当我们什么都没有发生过。忘了我这个怪物吧。”

但是意想之中的脚步声并没有出现，赤裸的背上贴上了一个高热的躯体，权顺荣从身后紧紧的搂住洪知秀的肩膀，声音虽然是颤抖的但是语气却是坚定的，“不是的，姐姐永远是我最喜欢的姐姐。”

直到姐姐的手指沾着充分的润滑剂探进他因为亲吻和抚摸已经有些泛软的穴口的时候权顺荣才知道自己是真的上当了，但是为时已晚，全身已经被洪知秀高超的前戏搞到发软，“别、不要这样…呜呜”可怜巴巴的语气并不被洪知秀所接受，骨感的手指正把权顺荣兴奋的性器纳在手里玩弄，指尖刺激着敏感的冠状沟，还要去扣弄已经湿透的铃口，“但是小荣的前面后面都不是这么说的呀？”身后的手指也因为翕动的穴口而又捅进去一只，虽然平时就觉得姐姐的手比常人大一些，没想到会在这种时候派上这样的用场。

湿软潮热的穴道很快就接纳了两根手指的进出，敏感的那点也在洪知秀不懈的探索下被找到，轻轻重重的按压落在凸起的腺体上，身前的阴茎也被揉捏按压着没一会就颤抖着射出一股轻薄的体液。

“喔————”两只手同时从自己身上扯下来，沾染着自己的精液的那只还要拉扯着手指间的体液在自己眼前展示，“小荣昨天是不是自己打过了？不然精液怎么会这么稀？”权顺荣来不及阻拦洪知秀就将手指含进了嘴里，像舔棒棒糖一样把手上的白浊舔干净之后又俯下身子来和权顺荣接吻，“告诉姐姐，”趁着权顺荣被亲到小脸发红，肉肉的手指也忍不住攀上了自己的肩背，“是不是想着姐姐自己打出来的？爽吗？”

被看透了的权顺荣羞的恨不得整个人都要埋在洪知秀的怀里，洪知秀一边用舌头帮他继续开拓初次使用的后穴，一边逼他一句一句话的描述自己昨天是怎么意淫着洪知秀自慰的，然后又逐一把那些旖旎的幻想施加在他本人的身上，权顺荣被架在他腿上从下面被进入，随着一下比一下深一下比一下狠的抽插晃动着，只能像小猫一样姐姐姐姐的叫个不停。

他这才反应过来原来XL号的超薄最终是套在的洪知秀的性器上了，高潮的时候他被洪知秀拥在怀里交换着粘腻的亲吻，身下的操弄让他舒服的好像飘在云端，一股股的精液不受控制的喷射出来溅在自己和洪知秀的胸口，洪知秀也终于不再推拉将权顺荣的屁股狠狠的按在自己的性器上在抽搐的绞紧的后穴里射了出来。

第二天权顺荣是被身下奇怪的触感弄醒的，睁开眼发现洪知秀又在用什么东西捅着自己的后穴，东西硬硬的，圆圆的，但是又不是很大的样子————“顺荣醒啦？”洪知秀听到动静从权顺荣下身抬起头来，“早晨起来想抽烟来着但是想起来顺荣不让我多抽，所以就吃了顺荣给我的棒棒糖哦。”他从权顺荣身后把不知道沾着什么液体的棒棒糖抽出来吸吮了两口凑过来吻权顺荣，“果然是像小荣一样甜的桃子味哦。”

“洪知秀————！！！”权顺荣在羞愤难当的档口才恍然大悟自己掉进了怎样一个陷阱，但是又能怎么办呢？自己的心早就在看到姐姐的笑眼的时候就不属于自己了啊。

一个番外：  
金珉奎：我做错了什么又要装成变态被洪知秀要钓的小男孩打，又要帮他看一晚上便利店？？再也不要被臭老姐奴役了！！！！！


End file.
